Stevidot
Stevidot, also known as Periven, is the shipping of Steven and Peridot. It is notable for being one of the very few Steven x Gem ships to ever be popular as a serious ship, due in part to it being mentioned in a fake leak in late 2015 which somehow managed to guess some things correctly right before a massive hiatus. As a result, it is likewise considered the single most controversial Steven Universe ship by a significant chunk of the fandom. Relationship Overview In-Show Hints * Steven seemed to want to befriend her in "Marble Madness", approaching her without fear and even trying to have a friendly conversation with her. * In "Keeping it Together", Steven quietly waits for her to finish her report instead of alerting the others immediately. * After the chase, Steven is shown to care about Peridot when he asks if she is okay after falling off the wall. * In "Friend Ship", Steven is kind to Peridot by wishing her a good morning and weekend. * During the battle, instead of being ruthless to her like the other Crystal Gems, he instead teases her. * In "Catch and Release", Steven is shown to care about Peridot and even pops her bubble. After finding out she is small, he blushes and calls her cute. When Peridot is slapping him and recalls him calling her cute, she blushes a little. * After giving her back her foot, offering to help with the Cluster situation, and saying he won't try to hurt her, Steven became the only one Peridot would let into the bathroom. * In the episode "When it Rains", Peridot gets scared of a thunderstorm. Steven teaches her how rain works and goes outside to play in the rain. Peridot reluctantly follows and thanks Steven after the event. * She is also shown to care for Steven and his safety, as she yells his name (without saying "the Steven") worriedly when he goes into the rain. * In the episode, Steven tells Peridot that they have to hold hands in the Kindergarten, and a star appears when he smiles. When they fall off of a cliff, Steven holds Peridot´s hand again. * In the same episode, Steven gladly helps Peridot reach the Gem Pedestal, saying, "It's OK to ask for help, you know." * When they are in Steven´s bubble, Peridot holds onto Steven´s side. After being confronted by the Crystal Gems, Peridot apologizes for Steven, and says he did what he was told to protect him. * In "Back to the Barn", Peridot and Steven show a demonstration on the Cluster and what will happen if it emerges. * Peridot agrees to do a robolympics, created by Steven. * In "Too Far", after being ridiculed by Peridot and being called an abomination hybrid in the process, Steven quickly patches up quickly and even tries to help her apologize to Amethyst. * In "It Could've Been Great", Steven and Peridot sing a song, which is also Peridot´s first song. * In the same episode, she shows Steven the Diamonds and no one else, not even Amethyst, who was also created on Earth. * Steven also invites Peridot to sit down next to him on the chair in the Moon Base. Peridot does this and laughs. * In "Message Received", Steven is visibly the most emotionally hurt by Peridot´s betrayal, even blaming himself for trusting her. * In the same episode, Steven is the one to nominate Peridot as a Crystal Gem, and afterwards he also hugs her. * In "Log Date 7 15 2", Steven is visibly worried when Peridot goes crazy, and despite finding her ship evidence rant tedious, he stays anyways, albeit falling asleep. He also is shown giving Peridot stilts as a gift, which she appreciates (but not in front of him). * In the same episode, after Steven hears Garnet's message via Peridot's voice recorder, he smiles and blushes, and decides to give the voice recorder back to Peridot, who says, "Wow, thanks." in response. Along with Garnet, he happily gives her a thumbs-up. * In "Gem Drill", Peridot reveals to Steven that despite the fact that she can never go back to Homeworld she still misses it. Afterwards, she says that she is happy to be with the Crystal Gems. She has not told this to anyone other than Steven. * In the same episode, when Peridot asks Steven what his "last words" are when it seems as if they will die in the forming of the Cluster, Steven hugs her and answers with, "I love you, Peridot." Peridot appears touched by this and replies with, "Wow, thanks." * In the same episode, Peridot is shown to be worried about Steven when he experiences pain as she drills into the Cluster. She even puts the mission on hold for his sake, and appears to be relieved when Steven comes to after passing out and talking to the Cluster. Shipping Rivals * Conniverse, Lapidot, Amedot and Stapis are the main rival ships of Stevidot. Controversy Like all Steven x Gem ships, Stevidot has a lot of controversy surrounding it. Canonically, Gems never have a "childhood", and Steven is still a minor; therefore, if the characters were real, a romantic relationship between them would be illegal, as well as likely inherently unhealthy. Like with many similar ships, serious shippers often depict Steven as an adult in their Stevidot fanart; however, some shippers, especially children, don't do that. As children made up the bulk of Stevidot shippers at its peak, a significant chunk of existing fanart of the ship still shows Steven at the age of 14. Regardless of the age he is depicted at, however, the controversy follows the ship anywhere it goes.